The Other Side of a Prayer
by Enchanted Hybrid
Summary: Damon knew he didn't mean their father or he would be crying the words "Papa". So when baby Stef yelled out Dada, he meant Damon. And Damon would be damned if he left his baby brother who was now an actual baby crying. A Defan fluffy oneshot with a tiny bit of Delena.


Damon was annoyed. He get hearing those annoying sounds from the living room where in Elena was watching the baby Stefan.

Damon didn't know how it happened, something about Witchy Stuff and Magic along with Bonnie doing some spell. But now, his baby brother was in fact a baby! And it killed him, Elena was spending all her time with Stefan! Not him- her boyfriend! Damon grunted at the thought.

He stomped into the living room to see Elena sitting on the couch reading a magazine. The baby Stefan was sitting in a crib, he was barely standing holding onto the sides. Jumping up and down excitedly. As Elena spotted Damon she put her finger to her lips

"Shush, " she whispered "He needs to sleep," Damon rolled his eyes and bended down to his knees. Eye level with baby Stefan who was watching his every move and giggling at them as well. Damon put his hand to the side of Stefan crib. Stefan giggled putting his small hand to Damon's, jumping up and down till he fell.

Damon hid a smile.

It was then he felt a toy bear connect to the back of his head. Courtesy of Elena. She frowned at Damon.

"If you do not stop I will keep throwing toys at you," Elena threatened. Damon laughed and Elena held up another toy warningly. Damon backed away from the baby and plopped on the couch next to Elena.

"Fine," he huffed stubbornly crossing his arms.

Stefan was absolutely refusing to got sleep so Elena improvised.

"Damon," She said "I need to go find Liz and ask advice,"

And then there Damon was. Watching baby Stefan all by himself. Just having a glaring contest with the baby. Well glaring on Damon's part. Stefan was just mindlessly staring at him with wide forest green eyes. Drooling.

Then Stefan began to cry. The moment the wail left his mouth Damon twisted his head out the window. Looking for any human he could compel to look after the baby.

When Damon saw none he grunted in annoyance.

He ran in front of the crib and growled "Stop it. Stop it now,"

Stefan stopped for a just moment and then began smiling. His hand reached out and grabbed for Damon's face. It was sweet at first but then Stefan got to his hair. And begun pulling.

"Hey!" Damon protested but the baby wouldn't let go. Damon picked him up, intent on making him let go but Stefan only pulled harder with a giggle. Damon raised his fist but then begrudgingly put it down.

"Come on!"

He yelled as he felt himself tumblr onto the sofa. Stefan falling into his lap and finally letting go of his hair.

Then Stefan began to cry. And all hell broke loose.

He tried to feed him, he flung the food and blood at Damon's face.

He tried to give him a bottle, he threw it on the ground and the milk stained the carpet.

He tried to compel him. Stefan tried to play with Damon's teeth.

Nothing worked until Stefan yelled out.

"Mama!" With am extinguished cry followed by "Dada!"

Damon knew he didn't mean their father or he would be crying the words "Papa". So when baby Stef yelled out Dada, he meant Damon. And Damon would be damned if he left his baby brother who was now an actual baby crying.

Damon laid down, the baby struggling in his arms.

_"Awaki sora no hazama Hitohira no hana wa kobore_

_Maiagaru tatsu kin no kaze ni Hirari yurare_

_Nani sho he mukau_

_Mawaridasu toki no haguruma_

_Karami au omoi Oikakete Te wo nobasu_

_Orinasareru mirai to kako no Kawaranu negai yo_

_Donna kurushimi sae mo koete Kanata he hanebatakeru_

_Aoki hitomi no oku Hitotsubu no shizuku Kobore_

_Sazameku gin no izumi Yurari yurete_

_Nani wo utsusu_

_Tachikirenu kanashimi ni wa to_

_Wasurarenu tsumi no wadachi wo Ima Tokihanatsu_

_Kono te no naka ni nokoru chiisana kibou no kakera yo_

_Donna ayamachi sae mo ayamachi sae mo Yurushi aeru to shinjitai_

_Dareka no tame ni inoru omoi ga mune ni nokoru nara_

_Donna ayamachi sae mo Yurushi aeru to shinjiteru_

_Orinasareru mirai to kako no Kawaranu negai yo_

_Donna kurushimi sae mo koete Kanata he hanebatakeru_

_Ayanasu niji no hikari_

_Ten ni sazukarishi tsubasa yo_

_Omoi no subete sosogi_

_Towa ni inori wo sasageyou"_

It was a lullaby his mother used to sing to the boys. It was called Inori no Kanata which translated to "The Other Side of a Prayer". Stefan fell asleep in Damon's arms. Damon didn't move an inch out of fear of waking up the baby. Soon enough the door opened and Elena came in with an army of all their friends, Elijah, and Sherif Forbes.

Damon put a finger on his lips signaling them all to be quiet. They all nodded silently.

And then Klaus flashed in.

"I heard something about a baby?"

"_Whaaaaaaw!"_

"I'm going to kill you, you son of a-"

* * *

**I was bored.**

**Sue me for loving Defan brotherly fluff.**

**I hope it was enjoyable and that you guys review.**

**And also, that little boy I used in the cover photo is named Alex.**

**I babysit him and he was the inspiration for this story.**

**And also, who else wishes that it'll be Damon to save Stefan in season five?**

**There has to be a lot of Defan this season or I will cry.**

**Ya know?**

**:3**


End file.
